Strong the Budo
Chojin Enma is ruler of the Chojin Graveyard and he will dispatch Omegaman Dexia to capture any Chojin that escape from the Hakaba. Under the identity of Strong the Budo, he leads the Perfect Large Numbers. His costume is nearly identical to Big the Budo. His true identity is The Man, the founder of the Perfect Chojin from ages past. About Strong The Budo was initially a Chojin God called the Merciful God. He was the only Chojin God opposed to the plan of wiping out all Chojin after the first ones they created started senselessly killing each other, as he believed there could be "True Chojin" with true talent not taking part in the bloodshed that could be wiped out undeservedly and that a god cannot make flawed creations. He even volunteered to give up his godhood and become a Chojin himself to find The Chojin Gods gave him seven days to gather these Chojin so they could be spared from the Capilaria Rays that would wipe out all other Chojin. These Chojin would turn out to be the Perfect Origin. As time went on, he trained his Perfect Origin to overlook the Chojin World. He also periodically lead purges on any Chojin killing others unjustly, with the first purge being at Unforgiven Yggdrasil. But over time, he would grow paranoid about his own Perfect Origin becoming tainted and imperfect from contact with Inferior Chojin and as such, he had erased any trace of the Perfect Origin on the surface and had Mont Sont Parfait and the Chojin Graveyard constructed so that he could still control Chojin behind the scenes while also keeping his own Perfect Origin free from imperfect influence. This paranoia over his Origin becoming imperfect, Chojin genocides and the hubris he had acquired from being unbeatable culminated in him planning to exterminate all inferior Chojin who had the Fire of Inner Strength by using the Three Chojin Factions Peace Treaty as a pretext for conflict. This conflict spans the entire Perfect Origin Arc and ends in Budo losing to Akuma Shogun and being forced to abolish immortality among Perfect Chojin and also be locked away in the Chojin Graveyard until the day he dies. Story Six Spears Arc In the Six Spears arc, The Man is locked within his base like the Justice Chojin and Devil Chojin by Satan. Pirateman reveals that Strong the Budo and the other Perfect Origin slaughtered countless ancient Chojin until the Six Spears' ancestors were forced to flee to the Omega Centauri system. On top of that, Omegaman Aristera revealed that The Man was also indirectly responsible for the fall of Oda Nobunaga's reign by influencing Akechi Mitsuhide and giving him the right advice. Anime Changes In the anime version of Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, Chojin Enma is the evil mastermind controlling the Five Chojin Gods. He later combines with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, but is eventually sealed away in Kinnikuman's cape. Career Record ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) ;*O The Mountain ;*X Akuma Shogun Gallery Perfect_chojin.jpg Perfect_Chojin.png Trivia *'Laugh:' Guroro (グロロ～) *'Submitted by:' Kazuya Mitani (三谷和弥) of Aichi (Strong the Budo), Seiji Tanaka (田中青志) of Miyagi (The Man) References ja:超人閻魔 Category:Deities Category:Characters from Tenjokai Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Male characters Category:Perfect Origin